Affair with a lost love
by chevylost
Summary: iantos been gone but has jack seen the last of his beloved ianto..........read and find out
1. Chapter 1

_Affair with a lost love_

_Jack thought that after a year he would be over ianto but he was wrong _

Jack sat in his office watching his new torchwood team , Lola a young doctor and Mickey the tech guy ,and then there was good old Gwen the only reason he came back and rebuilt the hub . The good thing was that myfanway and Janet were safe in the cells and not taken out in the blast the archives were intact to everything else was destroyed in the blast jack rebuilt it and brought torchwood 3 back to life .Jack had been having a fling with the young doctor Lola it didn't mean anything its just to fill his loneliness he missed ianto and wanted something to hold onto but in hid heart all he wanted was ianto " what can a guy do to get coffee around here "Mickey yelled "I think we need a tea boy" he added there was a loud smash coming from jacks office as he dropped his cup and fell to the ground holding his aching heart "shut up Mickey you insensitive bastard "Gwen yelled as she ran up the stairs to jacks office she slowly opened the office and herd a hint of sobbing coming from behind jacks desk . Gwen walked towards the desk and saw jack curled up behind it she leaned down and wrapped her arms around him "im sorry jack im so sorry I know you miss him" she whispered "why did I lose him what did I do wrong I need him Gwen I need him I didn't get a chance to tell him how I really felt all I said was don't "jack sobbed out with a sorrowed filled voice, "I know sweetie but we all know he knew I guess he wanted to hear it from you" Gwen said softly "thanks Gwen go get back to work the go home ok" jack said pulling himself up Gwen went out and got her stuff and left Mickey followed Lola walked into jacked office she wrapped her arms around jack "not now Lola im not in the mood go home please" jack said sternly Lola backed away and left "she pretty enough I guess but does she amount up to me" said a voice jack had not herd in a year and 3 months

Too be continued …………..

Review please ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Affair with a lost love**

**Jack turned around to see ianto standing there looking at him with his beautiful pale blue eyes "ia-nnto" he stuttered out "hello sir I saw your new me very nice she will do I guess" ianto said "ianto she could never replace you I missed you" jack said pulling in the younger man into a passionate kiss the broke the kiss and gasped for air "ianto you cant be here your dead I watched you felt you heart stop how are you here" jack said confused "im not here jack I am dead yes but I still here I mite be solid but I cant stay in one place for long "ianto said looking lustfully at his **_**cariad **_**"I love those welsh vowels that just role of you tongue" jack said stepping closer.**

**Jack woke up he got changed and went into his office he watched as his team arrived ready for work Lola made her way up to jacks office and walked in "Lola before you walk into my office knock I hate that you just walk in" jack said sternly "sorry sir I didn't mean it" Lola said in a confused tone "and call me jack sir makes me feel old " jack said as he looked at the confused woman in front of him "sorry I was in the archive looking through some file that you needed sorting and I came across a name I wanted to ask you about " Lola said confident she would get a answer "sure what's the name" said a now happy jack " Ianto Jones age 26 he worked here a while back " Lola said "get out Lola now!" jack yelled Lola scurried out the room "we have an escaped alien time for pursuit Mickey said Gwen and Lola loaded up and ran with Mickey to the SUV "morning jack said ianto walking into jacks office jack grabbed ianto and pulled him into a passionate kiss he push ianto into the wall behind his desk . **

**Mickey realised he did not have his gun "hold on forgot my gun ill be back in a mo" he said running inside he grabbed his gun , and walked past jacks office he took a couple steps back and saw jack kissing a young male he didn't know he ran out to the SUV to tell Gwen "I just saw jack kissing some guy "Mickey huffed out "what" Lola said getting out and running back into the building and peered into jacks office to see him sitting and reading a file she turned shaking her head and ran back to the SUV the roller door closing after her "you lied Mickey he's reading a file you dips hit " Lola said climbing into the vehicle Gwen started the car up and the left in pursuit of the alien.**

**Ianto appeared again grabbing jack out of his chair and slamming him into the brick wall and kissed him feverishly jacks hands roamed Ianto's body and then pulled him towards his den (hatch in floor were his bed can be found he he kinky) "I love you cariad "ianto said between kisses ……..**

**Rushed it sorry **

**Enjoy review lol**

**Too be continued …………..**


	3. Chapter 3

Affair with a lost love

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I own nothing if I did ianto would be alive and there would be more sex scenes …….

Jack woke up with hair tickling his chest he looked and saw it was not ianto but Lola " Lola what are you doing here in my bed "Jack asked a tinge of anger in his voice Lola rose tiredly "I came back last night to see you and you were asleep so I joined you "she said getting up and headed for the showers jack got changed into his usual "I still love that coat "ianto said leaning against the wall " and I hate her " ianto added looking at jack lustfully "I know ianto and im sorry I was so lonely and I a social creature" jack said looking down ianto walked the room and lifted up jacks chin and pulled him in for a hug jack laced his arms over Ianto's back and breathed in his scent of coffee and vanilla ianto back off and disappeared .

Gwen walked into his office "I heard talking jack I thought someone was here I need to talk to about what Mickey swore he saw yesterday" Gwen said looking into jacks piercing eyes "and what's that Gwen " jack asked intrigued "he said he saw you making out with a man someone he's never seen before but when Lola went and checked you were reading a file can you tell me if what Mickey saw was true or were you watching home movies?" Gwen asked " I was watching the hologram projector of memories I don't what to lose "jack said staring at the corner behind Gwen were ianto was standing with a cheeky grin Gwen looked around but no one was there she shrugged her shoulders and walked out the office "you are a cheeky one Jones" jack said looking at the now reappeared ianto "sorry couldn't help myself sir " ianto said walking toward his lover "you will be having a old friend visiting jack thought you should know " ianto said "who would that be ianto "jack asked watching his young love nearly forgetting that he was dead. "the doctor jack" ianto said as he turned to leave "what he coming how do you know ianto ?" jack asked " he told me he will be here tomorrow I guess he wants to check up on torchwood and see how your coping with my death" ianto said shrugging " but you're here ianto you cant be dead you're here in front of me I can smell you oh god I have a tumour in my brain like Izzi from greys anatomy " jack said " no you perfectly fine im just here because I haven't finished loving you yet" Ianto said hugging jack closely " I don't act like this im stronger then that but when it comes to you Im not myself " jack murmured into Ianto's shoulder " I know my love I know "ianto said that's when the sound of the TARDIS engine came into hearing range "oh I guess he decided to come early" ianto said backing away from jack " ill talk to you later jack " ianto said leaving jack walked out his office to see the doctor looking up at him.

Too be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Affair with a lost love

A vision of love

Chapter 4

"doctor what can I do you for " jack ask looking at his old friend with a new face "I found a way to get Ianto Bones back live and kicking" the doctor said running up to jack " how ive tried everything " jack said "not everything were is everyone "the doctor asked looking around the hub jack walked over to the CCTV to see Gwen in the archive Mickey talking on the phone and Lola in the morgue jack looked again Lola was in the morgue and was opening Ianto Jones vault jack sprinted down to the morgue but he was too late she had already opened the vault the doctor stopped behind jack who was how sobbing Lola looked up at jack "this is Ianto Jones who was he to you jack who was he "Lola butchered "that's enough Lola " Gwen said walking into the room "no who was he jack to you who " Lola yelled jack stagged forward then dropped to his knees " he loved me and I said don't but I love him he was mine my Ianto Jones my perfect beautiful welsh man who ask nothing of me nothing and now he's gone its all my fault all my fault " Jack said then started to cry into his hands the doctor laid a caring hand on his back

"Lola get back to the autopsy bay now ! How dare you act like this" Gwen said getting down on her knees in front of jack the doctor stepped over to have a look at Ianto Jones Gwen wrapped her arms around jack and rocked the broken man in her arms she was glad that today the rift was quiet jack got up and walked out the room "jack " Gwen called but she got no answer jack grabbed his coat and left the hub . "what are you planning on doing doctor and what ever it is I hope its good "Gwen asked " I have this " the doctor said pulling a flask out of his jacket " water from the oasis of life I heals any wound and brings people back from the dead we I hope it works on Ianto im hoping on the memories of my home "the doctor said then poured a few drops into Ianto's mouth and the waited..

Too be continued

Dun dun dun sorry I love cliff-hangers he he

Review please …….. Thanks Walter


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long I hope you enjoy

Affair with a lost love

A love returned

"doctor I don't think its working " Gwen said with tear filled eyes "just wait" just as the doctor said that Ianto Jones taking a huge breath and shot up "god what am I doing in the morgue I was dead wasn't I wait don't answer that I know I was dead" ianto babbled Gwen shot forward and hugged him " oh ianto you don't know how good it is to see you" she said " where's jack " Ianto asked " gone hell be back he just needs to calm down wait he's back " Gwen said "doctor you said you coul----" jack stoped his sentence,

There in front of him was ianto Jones the doctor and Gwen left the room jack walked forward his lips crashed into Ianto's pushing him into the wall ianto flipped jack round so that jack was against the wall not him " I missed you " ianto said "ianto I need to tell you something "jack said "what jack what?" ianto asked …………….

Sorry its short I have to go out know ill update it soon

Too be continued ………….


End file.
